


Principal Priestly (Take Two)

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Four [3]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Non-Consent, F/F, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Not Underage, PWP, Porn, Principal/Student, Smut, Sweet, Writer Bingo, consensual dub-con, intoxicated, loving, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Miss Sachs may have good grades, but she's on her last strike for bad behavior.Principal Priestly might just be willing to give her one more chance.It's rather intoxicating, having Miranda have so much control during a scene, and Andy is desperate to prove she can be a good girl.Consenting adults role-playing a Principal and a high school student. No underage persons, and even though the 'scene' is dubious consent/non-con, it is a consensual agreement!





	Principal Priestly (Take Two)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, here's another one. Enough of you seemed interested in more along these lines. So here it is!  
> This is an alternate "Principal Priestly" story. Longer, but same premise. Hopefully it's just as good if not better than the shorter version. Oh god, I'm still terrified to post these. But I hope as I keep practicing that you'll all be kind and patient with me while I find my footing!  
> Written for Bingo Card One: Intoxicated (well, at least for now, it might change, but probably not)  
> No beta, and it's late, so if there are any terrible errors please let me know, and I apologize!  
> I hope you enjoy this "Take Two" of Principal Priestly.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

“In my office again, Miss Sachs?”

Andy slouched in the hard chair, ruffling her hair and stuffing her hands in the pockets of her ratty jean jacket. “I didn’t do anything,” she mumbled, sneering at the older woman. Kicking her converse covered feet up onto the desk, she knocked over the plaque that read ‘Principal Miranda Priestly.’

Miranda, her Mistress, was standing on the other side of the desk, leveling her with a sharp glare. She looked resplendent in the most sensual pinstripe pantsuit she owned, and she looked damn right regal as she leaned forward, one hand landing on the desk, the other remaining perched on her hip. It was intoxicating to look at, and was making Andy’s head swim with pleasant thoughts.

“You were caught, Miss Sachs. Caught red handed. Defacing school property, and masturbating in the locker rooms. I told you after last week’s vandalism act, that if you were ever in my office again it would be your final strike. I have no other option but to expel you for your appalling behavior, young lady.”

Andy gasped, eyes growing wide. She let her feet fall off the desk as she straightened her posture and exclaimed, “Expelled! You can’t do that, Principal Priestly! I’ve got the best grades in the school!”

Miranda shook her head. “I most certainly can!” She bit out, her lips twisting into a snarl.

“But-”

“Such a shame,” Miranda went on, not letting Andy speak, “I had hope you would turn around. With grades like yours you could go to any college you wanted. But with your penchant for fights, and vandalism, and skipping classes! I will tolerate it no longer.”

Andy let her bottom lip quiver, looking up to the other woman with wide, wet, eyes. “I’ll do anything, please. Don’t expell me. Please. I promise, I’ll never do it again.”

Miranda let a dark smile spread across her face. “Anything, Miss Sachs?”

“Yes, please, Principal Priestly, I’ll do anything for one more chance,” Andy pleaded.

“The price for my forgiveness is steep, Miss Sachs.” Miranda sat in her desk chair, her presence imposing as she let her arms settle languidly against the armrests. “Are you willing to truly pay it?”

Andy nodded vigorously, leaning forward in her chair. “Yes! Anything! I can’t be expelled!”

“Stand up. Come around the desk, Miss Sachs. Stand here, next to me.”

Swallowing, Andy was quick to scramble from her chair. She hesitated a split second before she moved around the desk to stand beside Miranda. “Principal Priestly?”

Miranda reached out, sliding a hand up and down Andy’s jean clad thigh. “Such a pretty girl. Step closer, Miss Sachs.”

When Andy took a step closer, Miranda reached up to hold onto Andy’s chin. She tugged Andy’s head down and captured her lips in a bruising kiss, holding tight so Andy couldn’t easily get away. A long moment passed before Miranda broke away.

“What? What are you doing?” Andy asked, panting from the force of the kiss, and the ache it left in her belly.

Miranda ignored the question as she released Andy’s face. “Miss Sachs, do you, or do you not, want to stay in school?”

“I want to stay in school!” Andy said passionately.

“Then you will do as I say, won’t you? You’ll be a good girl, and follow directions?”

Andy nodded. “Yes!”

“Good. Now, undo your pants, and slide them down your legs.”

Andy faltered. “What?”

Miranda’s face turned stormy. “I see. So you won’t do anything to keep your place at my school, and you lied to me. What a disappointment. No matter, I’ll j-”

“No! No! Look!” Andy fumbled but managed to undo her jeans button and zipper, and slipped them down passed her knees. “I can be good. I- I didn’t lie. I’ll do anything. I promise. I’ll do anything. See?”

“Good girl. Now, come here, and lay across my lap. On your belly.” She pointed at her lap.

Hesitating, Andy swallowed hard. Her gaze lowered, then lifted to see that dark look forming again. She nearly collapsed in her haste to follow the order her ‘Principal’ gave her.

She shuddered at the feeling of well manicured nails scratching lightly against the hemline of her panties. “My, you are such a beautiful young woman, Miss Sachs. You believe you’re such a rebel, but all you really want is someone to notice you, isn’t it? You just want someone to see what a good girl you can be, despite being so naughty.” The nails disappeared, but before Andy could say anything, a smarting smack hit across her bottom.

She gasped, and cried out, hands instinctively flying to protect herself. “Ah!”

Her ‘Principal’ tutted, and swatted her hands away. Andy could feel Miranda lean over her and she could hear a drawer being pulled open from the desk. “Now now, we can’t have you doing that. You’re being punished for your terrible behavior. Miss Sachs, hold your arms out above your head.”

Andy gulped but did as she was ordered, and felt her body heat with arousal as her wrists were tied together with one of her Mistress’s signature scarves. “There. Now you can’t put your hands in the way.” Miranda discreetly tugged on the scarf to make sure it wasn’t too tight, and then dropped Andy’s arms so they fell and dangled towards the floor.

“Now, I believe I was punishing you.”

Another sharp spank to her ass made Andy cry out.

“Ssssh-sssshhh.” Principal Priestly’s hand slipped beneath Andy’s underwear to caress her naked ass. “We wouldn’t want to have my secretary hear you, Miss Sachs, now would we?”

Andy squeezed her legs together. There wasn’t actually anyone around to hear her, being in the study of their home, but the thought of being discovered turned her on, and she felt herself flush. “I’m sorry, Principal Priestly!” She gasped out.

“You’re forgiven. But keep quiet, wouldn’t want anyone to see you draped over my lap, like the dirty girl we both know you are. You’ve already been caught being naughty once today, but no one needs to know how much you enjoy being spread over my lap. No one needs to know how you’re so desperate for more.” A third wack punctuated Miranda’s words.

Andy bit at her lip and whimpered. Two more powerful smacks hit down, one on each cheek, and Andy let her head drop to press her face awkwardly into her Mistress’ thigh to keep from making too much noise. Her body was hot, tears were trickling down her face, her breath coming in quick pants, and she was so aroused she was throbbing.

“Mmm. That’s five. I’m thinking five more, make it a nice even ten. How does that sound, Miss Sachs?”

“Anything, anything for you, Principal Priestly!” Andy exclaimed, wiggling against Miranda’s lap, desperate to try and find some release, hoping her Mistress would deign to give it to her.

She could easily make it through five more spanks- she’d gone through many more than ten, during other play nights- but she would not survive if Miranda didn’t fuck her afterwards. She felt drunk on endorphins, it was such an intoxicating thrill for her when Miranda had so much control during a scene. Andy hoped her Mistress would let her come tonight for being so good. Andy truly wasn’t sure how she’d make it if she wasn’t allowed to come.

“Oh, what a good girl.” One hard smack to her left cheek.

“Learning your place, learning how to follow the rules.” A second smack, on her right cheek.

“Learning how to be a good listener.” The third smack back on her left cheek.

“You’ll never want to disobey me again.” The fourth one made Andy gasp loudly, her back arching, and her legs shaking from the force of it.

“You’ll always remember what it’s like, and you’ll want to be such a good girl for me.”

The final thwack was given, and Andy bucked, not being able to hold back a soft little cry. It was almost too much, but then her Mistress’s hand rested so gently against her stinging ass, and began to rub so softly against her heated skin that the pain quickly warmed into a burning ache. She pressed her legs together, trying to relieve any of the tension coiling within her. She had nearly come from just being spanked, and her Mistress would not have been happy-but it was something to keep in mind for another time, perhaps.

Andy jerked as she felt her panties being pushed down over her ass, and then that soft hand smoothed in slow circles over her now bare skin. It was almost hypnotic. Miranda was silent, one hand pressed into Andy’s back, the other rubbing in slow, gentle circles over Andy’s bottom.

Andy wasn’t sure how much time passed as Miranda lulled the burning roar of her arousal into a dull hum, but then those slow circles began to sweep just a little lower, teasing at the wetness between her thighs, and she squirmed.

Suddenly, her Mistress’ hand cupped between Andy’s legs, making her gasp, and ask, “What are you doing, Principal Priestly?”

“Oh, Miss Sachs, my sweet, dirty girl. I’m going to show you what it’s like to be fucked properly by a woman’s hand. I’m going to make you come, like you weren’t able to in the locker room before you got caught. I’m going to show you how good it feels to be a good girl for me, how I’ll reward you for good behavior. You’re going to be the best girl for me, aren’t you? And for every day you’re a good girl at school, I’ll give you a reward.”

Andy gasped and jerked as Miranda was quick to thrum at her clit. “Oh! Ah!”

“Oh yes, so responsive to my touch. Doesn’t that feel so good? Doesn’t that feel so much better to have my hand down your panties than your own? Imagine, if you’re a good girl for me, you’ll get to feel like this every single day of school.” Miranda moved her hand and pressed two fingers just inside, making Andy shake, her body taught with desperate desire.

“Please! Oh, please, Principal Priestly! I’ll be a good girl!” Andy pleaded, wiggling and trying to fuck herself backwards onto Miranda’s fingers.

“Yes, such a good girl, just for me. I’ll fuck you so well, you’ll never want anyone else to touch you. Not even yourself.” Miranda thrust into her, and immediately set a quick pace, making Andy quiver and cry out.

Miranda continued to speak, but Andy didn’t catch every word because of the pleasure coursing through her as her Mistress, her ‘Principal,’ gave her exactly what Andy had been hoping to get.

She sobbed when Miranda’s fingers pulled out. “No! Please! Please!” She begged.

“Stand up,” Miranda commanded.

Clambering to follow the instruction, even on legs that felt like jello, Andy was grateful that as soon as she was up, Miranda was pushing her backwards against the desk. It took just a second for Miranda to untie the scarf and free Andy’s hands. “Hands against the desk.” She said, and Andy was quick to brace herself.

As soon as she had, Miranda pushed her fingers back inside of her, curling them up and fucking her hard. Her free hand rested just beside Andy’s on the desk. “Do you want to come, Miss Sachs?”

Andy nearly choked on her response, her breath catching in her throat as she answered, “Please!”

“Are you going to be a good girl? Do you want me to give you rewards when you’re a good girl for me, Miss Sachs?”

“Yes! Please! Oh please, Principal Priestly, let me come!”

“Hmmm. Not yet.” Miranda leaned forward, pressing their lips together for a few messy kisses before kissing just below Andy’s ear, obviously intending to leave a hickey.

After a few toe-curling thrusts, Miranda was pulling her fingers out to rub sharp circles against Andy’s clit. Andy could feel her legs shaking, she was so close, she didn’t know how much longer she could hold out. “Please! I’m so close, oh let me come, please!” She begged, her voice trembling.

Finally, as Andy truly thought she was going to burst, Miranda drew back and said, “Come for me.”

One, two, three more firm flicks against her clit, and Andy came, a garbled, choked moan escaping her lips. Her body froze, taught with pleasure, before relaxing and collapsing against the desk, Miranda helping to support her. She could feel light little flutters of Miranda’s fingers against her clit, making her body jerk with little shocks, and while pleasurable it was also overstimulating. She groaned, and tipped her hips just enough away from Miranda’s fingers that her lover got the hint, and stopped.

Andy closed her eyes as she took a moment to recoup, listening to Miranda pull open a drawer, probably to retrieve a baby wipe to clean up. She hummed as she felt a few soft swipes against her thighs and her sensitive vulva, and let her eyes flutter as Miranda took care of her. Miranda even tugged up Andy’s panties, and then Andy’s pants.

“That was great,” Andy murmured, finally shifting a little to adjust her clothes more comfortably. She opened her eyes to see Miranda looking at her fondly.

Miranda chuckled and gently moved them backwards so she was sitting in her spacious office chair, and Andy happily curled up in her lap. “It wasn’t too much?” She asked lightly.

Andy shook her head against Miranda’s shoulder. “No, Miranda, it was just right. I feel like jello. Fuck, you are so good at that.”

Miranda laughed a little louder. “You’re also very good, darling.”

Andy tilted back to give her wife a grin. “Give my legs some time to recover, and then we can go to bed, and I’ll return the favor.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Miranda gently reached up to hold Andy’s face in her hands, and gave her a sweet kiss. “Thank you, Andrea. That was very enjoyable.”

“I should be thanking you, I’m the one who had a delicious orgasm. I feel like if I try and walk I’ll look like I’m drunk. We haven’t had time recently to really play up a scene like that, and I almost forgot how hard it makes me come when you’re in control like that.”

“Hmm, and I nearly forgot how good I feel after I make you come so hard. It’s a rather powerful feeling, much different from how I feel at Runway.”

Andy smiled, and gave Miranda another kiss before leaning and resting her head back against Miranda’s shoulder. “I remember you mentioning that before. It’s a different kind of power, for sure. I give it to you so freely, with the trust of knowing you’ll stop if I command it by using the safewords. We work together, to make it mutually exciting.” Andy pressed a soft little kiss against Miranda’s neck. “Very different from Runway.”

Miranda hummed. “Very different indeed.”

Andy yawned, and relaxed in Miranda’s lap, basking in their closeness. She relaxed even more when Miranda began to tenderly stroke up and down her back, soothing her and calming her into a light doze. She might have almost forgotten how hard she can come when Miranda’s in control, but she could never forget the sweet and loving care Miranda always bestowed upon her after a scene.

It was a beautiful reminder of how much Miranda loved her, and it made her feel drunk on their love for each other. “I love you,” she whispered, not wanting to break the silence with a loud voice.

“I love you, too, Andrea,” Miranda whispered back. “Very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> EEK!  
> I'd love to hear what you thought!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
